empirecraftfandomcom-20200222-history
Misnade Fortress
This is the 2 star degree of difficulty fortress First Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Leather chest 3 = Pile of barrels (50 of each resource) 4 = Blue light (level 1, 15K hit points) 5 = Strange smell from piled stones - provides magic resin 6 = Blaney the Dwarf archeologist (gives quest) 7 = Glower the "Great Shaman" 8 = Vara the elf archeologist or Footprints (will give reward for 4 magic resins) 9 = Giant blue light (level 1, 30K hit points) 10 = Key to second floor SW = Stone Wall Second floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Blaney dwarf archeologist 3 = Resource pile: 100 of each resources 4 = Blaney the dwarf archeologist: 5 = Solid wall: opened by 8 6 = Son of Stone: guard level11 113K 7 = Broken humanoid computer 8 = Strange device: opens door 5 9 = Blaney dwarf archeologist: said he gave reward but i'm not sure what it is i think it is a fractured horn... 10 = Small mount: gives damaged machine part 11 = Blanet the dwarf archeologist: Gives quest persistence of the dwarf (go to 15) 12 = Son of iron 151K 13 = Broken iron box:Key to level 4 14 - A hillock... 15 = Broken machine: gives Metal sheets which finishes persistence of the dwarf (11) 16 = Message about footprints 17 = Broken stone statue (level 11, 113K) TC: treasure chest SW: Stone wall Third floor 1 = Entrance 2 = A box.... 3 = Enchanted destroyer: Horse archer, 158 K 4 = Iron door:requires pots to open 5 = Blaney the dwarf archeologist: Gives the secret to enchantment 6 = Barrel of magic guided serious discharge: Gives magic decayed tanks 7 = Footprints 8 = Se Jiro the air conditioner 9 = Enchanted guard: lancer lvl 21, 237K 10 = Vara elf archeologist: Wants pots 11 = Enchanted defender (Altair): Heavy cavalry lvl 21 157k, 12 = Key to 4 TC: treasure chest SW: Stone wall RP: !50 of each resources Fourth Floor 1 = Start 2 = Vera the archeologist (needed 3 parts need locations gives elf stone for 8) 3 = Weeping Delia 4 = Shining/Rusted Gaurd (lvl 31 Gaurd) hp 234K 5 = Undamaged/Damaged Guard (lvl 31 Guard) hp 292.5K 6 = Perfect/Pedestral Guard (lvl 31 Guard) hp 351K 7 = "Rise of vadodara" item for the "look for knowledge" Quest only get one 8 = Blaney the Dwarf (Requires Elf Stone from Vara) 9 = Scattered parts gives "Basic Parts x1" for 2 10 = Brian the archeologist SW= Stone Wall TC = Leather Chest (Feather chest as they say it ) RP = Resource pile (?) Fifth Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Vara the elf archeologist, needs 4 elf runes, gives key to Sixth Floor 3 = crystal statue, elf rune for Vara quest 4 = Statue of a Ranger: Light Cavalry lvl 37, 1150K (named: Statue Of Minsk) 5 = Keen The Chanter Of Elegies 6 = Statue of a Abu / Snow Leopard: Light Cavalry lvl 39, 1300K 7 = Statue of a Druid: Light Cavalry lvl 37, 275K (named: Statue of Sion) 8 = Text message: Wind blowing... get History: Dim Crystal x1 SW= Stone Wall TC = Leather Chest (Feather chest as they say it ) RP = Resource pile (200 of each resource) 6th Floor S : Entrance 1. blanley the dwarf archeologist 2. crystal statue 3. infected vagrant (daily quest) 4. mechanized magic cannon lvl2, construct. horse archer, HP 495000, 3950 exp 5. the ststic devil statue (after you see him pillars around fool down giving resources x200) 6. gigant sword enchanced statue, construct, fighter, HP 330000, exp 3400 7. a figure 8. nanoha, construct, sniper, HP 412500, exp 3700 9. dual blade enchanted statue, construct, beresker, HP 330000, exp 3400 10. elf boy 11. History: The Great Migration of the Elves 7th Floor 1 = Entrance 8th Floor 1 = Entrance Category:Misnade